


New Rule

by kateandbarrel



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Community: sizeofthatthing, F/M, Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-03
Updated: 2008-06-03
Packaged: 2017-10-18 09:24:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/187407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kateandbarrel/pseuds/kateandbarrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sizeofthatthing kink meme prompt: After Rose had left, Ten introduces a rule that ALL companions must get shagged on the console in order to be recognised by the TARDIS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Rule

The biggest disappointment of losing Rose had been that he hadn't shagged her yet. He had kept meaning to, but every time he said to himself that today was the day, today they were going to fuck, the TARDIS had whisked them away to some planet in trouble or some other dire situation arised. The Doctor hadn't been too worried, though; he thought there was plenty of time. Little did he know she would get sucked into an alternate reality with no hope of return. He kicked himself every day for a week after that. Rose - the shag that got away.

He'd had a few close calls before, moments where he almost lost companions before they'd been able to fuck, or ones who had taken quite a fair amount of convincing. But Rose had been a wake-up call. The Doctor knew himself - he procrastinated, he sometimes ended up with companions that were less than desirable and so he put it off. So he had to implement some measure to keep himself on the ball, and let Rose be the once-in-thirteen-lifetimes fluke. So, he reprogrammed the TARDIS. She wouldn't recognize any new traveller with him - wouldn't translate the languages, wouldn't put new sheets on the beds, etc, etc - unless they shagged. Shagged right on the console itself, their juices dripping down to the machinery, DNA recognized and logged. It was one of the Doctor's more brilliant bits of computer whizbangery.

Martha had been easy. After their first adventure, she had been high on adrenaline and had stars in her eyes for the handsome mysterious stranger that had swooped down and saved it all. Martha had been his test run. When he told her the requirement for travel in the TARDIS, she was taken aback, but receptive. Ever the pragmatist, what few small hesitations she had about sleeping with him were wiped away when he explained that otherwise, she would be well out of the loop. They'd enjoyed a nice long shag, and apart from a few of the knobbly bits on the console poking Martha in the wrong places (and one or two poking her in the right places, if the expression on her face was anything to go by) it had gone smoothly.

Donna, however, was proving to be another matter. He'd just explained to Donna the requirement for travelling in the TARDIS. And she slapped him.

"Ow!" he said, more annoyed than hurt. "Look, these aren't my rules! It's an age-old tradition of the Time Lords; it's to ensure the loyalty of any who travel with us." The Doctor lied with ease. Hundreds of years experience telling half-truths and misdirections, full out lies weren't that much more effort.

"Oh that's convenient, isn't it? Since they aren't around to back up your story!" Donna huffed and glared at him. "Why didn't you tell me all this before, then?"

The Doctor shuffled his feet. "Well, you hadn't accepted the invitation yet. Now you've had a proper adventure!"

"Oh is that how it works then? No free rides in the TARDIS without a bit of slap and tickle?" Donna crossed her arms in front of her chest. "You're a piece of work."

"It's for your own protection! Otherwise you'll be in much greater danger. Won't be able to communicate with aliens, use pyschic paper, or even get into the TARDIS without me. I'm sorry, Donna, but it's the only way." The Doctor used his serious face on her.

"The only way? Well it just needs my DNA, right? Why can't we just draw some blood?" Donna raised her eyebrows at him expectantly.

The Doctor stepped backwards in case she tried to slap him again. "Because. It has to be ejaculation fluid."

 _"Ejaculation fluid?"_ Donna's voice rang out through the console room. "You Time Lords are a pervy old bunch! I don't even believe this."

The Doctor spread his hands out in a placating manner. "Donna, I'm sorry. But those are the rules."

"Sod the rules! Rules are meant to be broken. Why don't I just go wank, collect a bit of the _fluid,_ and smear it on the console?" Donna smirked, looking pleased with herself.

"Well, it - because." Donna raised at eyebrow at the Doctor's stuttering. "Because it.. won't work," he finished lamely.

Donna nodded sagely. "Right then." She unbuttoned her jacket and tossed it onto the floor. "Let's do it then."

The Doctor was surprised. What had changed her mind? "Really?"

"Yes, really, Time Perv. I'm not missing out on the wonders of the universe just to avoid ten awkward minutes of shagging. Let's hurry it up then. Off with your clothes!" Donna kicked off her shoes and peeled off her shirt. The Doctor hesitated only a moment before following suit. Before long they were both naked. Donna found a spot relatively free of pokey bits and hopped up onto the console. "Well, spaceman, let's have your cock then."

The Doctor shuffled on his feet. This wasn't going at all as planned. She was supposed to impressed by his dashing alien-ness and be practically begging for it. That's how it always went. "I can't just now," he said meekly.

Donna looked down at him. Flaccid. "What's wrong? This is your rule! Ain't this what gets you off?"

"I just.. I don't know! You've intimidated it!" The Doctor put his hands over his groin in an embarrassed manner.

 _"I've_ intimidated _your penis?_ You're the one telling me to shag or piss off!" Donna's anger was in full force now.

"Well it doesn't like yelling!" The Doctor responded gruffly.

Donna grinned. "I see. It likes to be needed, then." She leaned back on the console and spread her legs. Donna ran a hand lightly down her full breast, teasing her own nipple slightly with a fingernail. "Well I need it, Doctor. I need your cock deep in my wet cunt."

The Doctor felt a twinge in his penis with her language and sudden seductive tone. He stepped between her legs and caressed her breasts with his fingers, bringing them together over her nipples to tweak them. Her nippled immediately responded, hardening underneath his ministrations. Donna leaned her head back and lightly moaning.

If she was feigning this, she was doing a hell of a job sounding convincing. He slid a hand down the softness of her stomach to her pussy and inserted a finger. Donna was soaking wet.

she opened her eyes at him and grinned mischeviously. "I'm nobody's plaything, Doctor. We're doing this on my terms, and I plan on enjoying it. So you better please me well and proper." The Doctor felt his cock grow.

"As you wish," the Doctor smiled widely. He kissed her neck lightly, trailing his lips across sensitive spots as he inserted another finger into her cunt. She was hot and slick inside, and felt so unbelievably good. He almost couldn't wait to get his cock inside her, but the Doctor wanted to make this last. He took a nipple into his mouth, grasping it with his teeth and teasing it with the tip of his tongue. Donna arched her back into him in response. Continuing with his assault on her breast, he placed his thumb against her clit, grinding slow circles. Donna was making a number of untintelligble noises, her one hand gripping the console, the other digging her nails into his shoulder.

The Doctor released her nippled and Donna gasped. He kissed her open mouth, thrusting his tongue against hers, and she responded eagerly. Her hips were now moving erratically against his hand, but he kept the steady pace on her clit. Donna ripped her mouth from his long enough to grunt faster. The Doctor obliged. He quickened his pace, rubbing faster and moving his fingers in and out of her pussy. Before too long, she was cumming. His fingers were gripped tightly as she came, and Donna moaned into his mouth. The Doctor pressed his erection against her thigh as she shuddered, filled with desire for her.

After a moment Donna's breathing slowed, and she opened her eyes at him. The Doctor slowly slipped his fingers out and wiped them off on the console. "Well?" he asked eagerly.

"It was as expected," she replied.

"What - _as expected?"_ The Doctor looked indignant. "What does that mean?"

"It means you're hundreds of years old, have done this with who knows how many women before me, and so you should know by now how to get a woman off. Which you do. So: as expected." Donna grinned.

"You're a hard woman to impress, Donna Noble," he said, grinning.

"I know something else that's hard." She raised an eyebrow. "Are you going to shag me properly now?"

"I don't need to. You were right. There's other ways. I've already registered your DNA with the TARDIS." He indicated where he'd wiped his finger, wet with her juices, on the console.

"I know that, idiot." Donna rolled her eyes. "I saw you do it."

"But.." The Doctor trailed off, confused.

"Like I said, this is on my terms. And I'm not done yet." She brought her hand down between her legs and spread her pussy.

The Doctor raised his eyebrows, but didn't say anything. He had a perfectly willing, undeniably sexy, naked woman on his console, speading herself for him and asking for his cock. He _would_ have to be an idiot to turn that down.

He gripped his cock in his hand and guided it to her opening. He let it rest there for a moment, just at the entrance, as he looked into her eyes, trying to determine what she was thinking.

"Don't get sappy on me now, spaceman." Donna smirked. "I just want your cock."

The Doctor, happy to oblige, pushed himself into her in one quick motion. Donna grunted and closed her eyes. The Doctor pulled her towards him, and she wrapped her arms and legs around him, using the edge of the console for leverage. He slowly pulled out, feeling her tightness grip at him, then pushed back in just as slowly, enjoying the slick warmth surround him. The Doctor moved in and out, slowly, for several minutes. Donna was again making those wordless noises, her teeth scraping his neck, her tongue licking at his ears, her hands scratching down his back.

The Doctor couldn't hold back much longer. "Donna," he said hoarsly. "Donna.. I need.."

Donna laughed, a throaty sound. She kissed him fiercely, biting at his lower lip. "Fuck me. Hard."

Immediately the Doctor sped up his pace, grunting as he plunged himself into her over and over again. Donna's noises were louder now, filling up the console room. "Oh, God yes!" she shouted. She laughed in between her groans, her cunt gripping him tighter. "This is the best shag I've had in years! Fuck me Doctor, make me come!"

The reached between them to maul one of her breasts and fucked her as deep as he could. "Yes, Donna, come, come for me," he said between grunts. After a moment he felt her pussy squeeze him tightly, followed by a series of shudders through her bodies. Donna gripped his body tightly in her arms, making a sound somewhere between a scream and a cry.

"Oh yes, oh _yes,_ " she said breathlessly, coming down from her high. The Doctor paused his fucking for a moment, letting them both catch their breath. Donna leaned back onto the console, fanning herself with her hand, trying to air off her sweaty body.

"Donna..." The Doctor breathed heavily, his cock still pulsing inside her, so close to the edge.

"Well isn't this something," she grinned at him, eyes dancing with mischief. "I should leave you like this, you know. Wanting release but not able to get any. Teach you a lesson about coercing sex from women."

The Doctor just looked at her, his eyes pleading. He'd never had a human get the upper hand on him, at least not when it came to sex. He knew he deserved it, but he couldn't bring himself to say so. The Doctor couldn't help it. He just liked shagging.

"I'll show you mercy, though," Donna said, pulling herself back up, even with the Doctor. She brought her lips against his ear, and whispered, barely audible. "Come inside me, Doctor."

The Doctor groaned and began slamming into her. He pushed her down to the console and leaned against it, his arms on either side of her. Donna raked her fingernails over his nipples and begged him to give it to her. He couldn't hold back any longer. With one final thrust, he came deep inside her. His orgasm seemed to last an eternity, and his hearts were beating so hard that he momentarily couldn't hear anything past the sound of rushing blood in his ears.

The Doctor opened his eyes to see Donna looking smug. "What's that look for?" he said, still breathing deeply.

"I hope you don't think we're done," she replied, pulling back and letting him slip out of her. She hopped down from the console and walked off towards the hallway off the console room. The Doctor's eyes followed her, or more specifically, followed her bum, as she went. "Do you have a shower in this place?" she shouted over her shoulder.

The Doctor grinned. "Oh, Donna is going to be _fun,_ " he said to himself and ran after her.


End file.
